Comienzos y finales
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Two-shot. El último año de Craig en la secundaria se ve opacado por el repentino noviazgo de su rubio favorito. Creek
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ _: South Park no me pertenece._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Two-shot. El último año de Craig en la secundaria se ve opacado por el repentino noviazgo de su rubio favorito. Creek_

 **Comienzos y Finales**

-¿Estás listo?- Preguntó Token sentado a mi lado apenas terminó la clase de matemáticas.

-Sí, supongo que sí- Respondí intentando disimular mis nervios. Había llegado el día.

-Tranquilo, Tweek no te rechazará- Aseguró el moreno levantándose de su lugar.

-Supongo-Contesté imitando la acción. Llevaba semanas intentando animarme a declararme al pequeño rubio pero cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba éramos interrumpidos o los nervios podían conmigo. A diferencia de lo que las personas pensaban usualmente de mí, estos sentimientos sacaban a flote el lado más inseguro de mi personalidad, haciéndome ver y sentir totalmente patético.

-Ya anímate Tucker-Habló de repente McCormick posando su brazo izquierdo sobre mis hombros. En seguida le dirigí una mirada llena de asco en respuesta.

-¿Tú qué sabes McCormick? Aléjate de mí-Pregunté antes de darle un fuerte empujón para terminar el indeseado contacto.

-En cosas del corazón todo lo sé, cariño-Respondió posando su mano derecha sobra la zona aludida. Al instante fruncí el ceño en dirección a Token. Alguien le contó mi secreto al chismoso de McCormick.

-A mí no me mires, yo no le dije nada-Se excusó comprendiendo el trasfondo de mi mirada.

-Chicos, chicos, chiiiicos-Gritó el castaño de mi grupo a la vez que entraba corriendo al salón, empujando a todos quienes iban en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué te sucede ahora?-Cuestioné secamente al recién llegado.

-¿Bebe te botó otra vez?-Bromeó el rubio cenizo.

-¡NO! Te-tenemos un gran problema-Dijo el de chaqueta roja intentando recuperar el ritmo habitual de su respiración, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa Clyde?-Repitió Token de forma más amena.

-Es Tweek-Respondió ya más recuperado, obteniendo las atentas miradas del recién formado grupo.

-¿Qué pasó con Tweek?-Apresuré ansioso.

-Tweek…-Repitió el castaño dirigiéndome una mirada llena de preocupación- Tweek tiene novia.

* * *

-Clyde mentiroso de mierda-Me decía a mí mismo cada noche intentando auto convencerme de una realidad diferente a la propia. Qué no hubiese dado porque así fuera, que todo hubiese seguido siendo tal y como lo conocíamos, nuestro grupo intacto como amigos, simples amigos y nunca nada más que eso. De esa forma sería mucho más feliz que viviendo mi realidad actual. Me sentía jodidamente solo sin poder tener a Tweek solo para mí. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, ya nada volvería a ser como antes. Había perdido, sin darme cuenta, esa chica llegó y me lo arrebató sin siquiera darme el tiempo para notarlo ¿Cómo lo hizo? Ni puta idea. ¿Debía estar tranquilo? No, egoístamente no podía, seguía deseando que fuera solo mío, además esa tímida pero extraña sonrisa en su rostro jamás acababa por convencerme.

* * *

A diferencia de mis sentimientos, los meses pasaron llevándonos al final definitivo de nuestro ciclo escolar. A solo unas semanas de la graduación nuestros padres no escatimaron en gastos en mandarnos lejos de nuestro pueblo montañés para "disfrutar" de nuestros últimos momentos como compañeros de clases en una turística ciudad con una amplia playa que recorrer.

-¿Sabes Craig? Sé que es difícil pero creo que debes dejar de pensar en Tweek por lo menos durante nuestro viaje, ya sabes, intenta divertirte un poco- Comentó cuidadosamente Token.

-¿Crees que no lo intento?-Respondí sin desviar mi mirada del chico rubio que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de mi observando atentamente los girasoles que lucía una gran florería de la ciudad sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la chica.

-Ni siquiera dejas de mirarlo-Regañó el de playera purpura poniéndose de pie frente.

-Ella no me agrada-Confesé frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya todos lo sabemos Craig- Respondió agobiado.

-Nunca creí que podría ver al gran Craig Tucker actuando como el emo de Stan Marsh por meses y meses- Se sumó burlón McCormick.

-Cállense de una jodida vez-Contesté cansado de las ya habituales interrupciones de el rubio cenizo. Desde el suceso que desencadeno toda esta historia el chico se mostraba extrañamente interesado en el asunto invadiéndome con preguntas y sugerencias cada vez que podía.

-Si hicieras caso a mis consejos esto no te sucedería-Añadió el de playera naranja acompañado de una mirada desafiante- Yo sé lo que piensa el pequeño Tweekers.

-No los necesito.

* * *

-Si la necesitoooo-Lloraba borracho Clyde sentado a mi lado. Ambos nos encontrábamos en la azotea del hotel escapando de fiesta que se desarrollaba dos pisos más abajo.- Bebeee vuelve conmigooo- Continuó lloriqueando sin control.

-Ya cálmate, la tipa es una puta-Comenté ante de darle un gran trago a la botella de vino que robé de la gran reserva preparada para la primera fiesta.

-No digas eso de ella, todo es culpa de los surfistas que la seducen, ella es tan tan- Intentaba completar entre sollozos- Craaaaig- Me nombró destrozado apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Dios- Comenté para mí mismo sin apartar al chico, después de todo, era mi muy idiota amigo quien sufría- Te apuesto a que apenas volvamos a South Park te pedirá que vuelvan- Animé sin variar mi habitual tono de voz.

-¿Eso crees?- Comentó mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí, después de todo no querrá ir sola al baile de graduación- Aseguré.

-Es cierto, ella me necesita-Aceptó calmándose levemente.

-Ajá-Seguimos bebiendo en silencio mientras el chico se recuperaba lentamente. Por mi parte, intentado ignorar las ideas que me aquejaban. Desvié mi mirada del cielo cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, dando paso al pequeño rubio que me hacía sufrir, a diferencia de Clyde, en silencio.

-¿Craig? ¿Clyde?-Preguntó con su dulce voz a la vez que se acercaba tímidamente hasta nosotros.

-Tweek-Lo nombró el castaño volviendo a estallar en llanto mientras se lanzaba a abrazar las piernas del rubio. Me di una pequeña palmada en el rostro al notar la recaída del chico. Siempre el mismo ciclo, cortesía de Stevens.

-¡Gah! Clyde ngh tranquilo-Pidió el de ojos verdes antes de acariciar suavemente el cabello del aludido- Tengo una ngh buena noticia para ti.

-¿Q-que cosa?- Preguntó entrecortadamente mirando como cachorrito al de camisa a cuadros verde oliva.

-Bebe te está bu-buscando por todas partes, quiere que ngh hablen-Notificó el rubio regalándome un tierna sonrisa al chaqueta deportiva.

-Oh dios-Dijo poniéndose inmediatamente de pie a la vez que sacudía su ropa y secaba sus lágrimas- ¿Me veo muy mal?

-Patético- Respondí honestamente al notar los evidentes rastros de su reciente condición.

-Craig ngh-Regañó Tweek.

-No importa, ella espera por mí- Respondió alzando su puño a la altura de sus hombros acompañado de una mirada segura- Adiós chicos-Se despidió alegremente antes de salir corriendo de la azotea.

-Vaya cambio, juraría que se iba a suicidar- Comenté apenas desapareció de nuestra vista el dramático castaño.

-No me ngh agrada que Bebe lo haga sufrir ngh cada vez que puede-Agregó el rubio de pie frente a mí- Pero él es ngh tan feliz luego de eso.

-¿Y tú?- Susurré sin pensar producto del alcohol.

-¿Q-Que?- Preguntó el de camisa verde oliva.

-Nada- Respondí secamente antes de seguir bebiendo.

-Craig ngh ¿P-puedo quedarme un ngh rato aquí contigo?-Cuestionó tímidamente dándole pequeños jalones a su camisa- El alboroto de ngh abajo me al-altera.

-Eso no se pregunta-Respondí haciendo alusión a los viejos tiempos. Luego de asentir el chico se sentó a mi lado concentrando su mirada en sus inquietas manos. Algo le preocupaba.

-¿Quieres?- Dije ofreciendo la botella, Tweek no tardó en recibirla y comenzar a beber directamente de ella dejando que un poco de líquido se resbalara por su barbilla. Apenas dejo de beber su tímido rostro cambió de significado reflejando, esta vez, tristeza. Definitivamente algo le preocupaba, más allá de su rostro, el hecho de no preocuparse por la remota posibilidad de contagiarse de una extraña enfermedad y morir, rebelaba mucho. Nos quedamos por varios segundos mirándonos sin decir palabra, como si pudieras entender solo con eso todo lo que sentía el otro. Ojalá así fuera.

-¿Qué te…sucede?-Pregunté cautelosamente intentando sonar normal, a cada momento sentía más fuerte el efecto del alcohol que llevaba buen rato bebiendo.

-Yo ngh yo…-Contestó dudoso.

-¿Tweek?- Lo nombré animándolo a continuar.

-Soy una ngh mierda de persona Craig-Confesó bruscamente reflejando desesperación en su mirar.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-Comenté sorprendido ante su declaración. El jamás sería eso- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Soy ngh tan incapaz de ngh arreglar todo ¡gah! Lo que estoy ngh arruinando- Continuó abrazando sus rodillas.

-Si se trata de esa chica yo…-Comencé a decir bruscamente. La sola idea de que ella le hiciera daño a Tweek me irritaba. Definitivamente no lo merecía. Nadie era suficientemente bueno para él.

-Ella no ha ngh hecho nada malo-Interrumpió seriamente.

-Ella es una mierda Tweekers-Confesé, gracias al alcohol, la idea que rondaba mi mente desde que el chico comenzó su repentina relación.

-¿Qué? ngh el problema soy ¡gah! Yo-Rebatió frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo podrías ser tú el problema?-Cuestioné irritado. Tweek no debía sufrir absolutamente por nada en este puto mundo si podía evitarlo.

-Los sentimientos son ¡gah! confusos-Añadió comenzado a jalar su cabello.

-No son confusos Tweek, si la muy perra te dice eso mándala a la mierda ahora mismo-Seguía atacando a la aparente culpable mientras sujetaba las manos de mi acompañante.

-¡Gah!, ya detente, ¡no sabes ngh de lo que hablas!- Exigió alterado.

-¿Qué no lo sé?- Dije indignado. Carajo quien mejor que yo para hablar de los jodidos sentimientos por el rubio ya había pasado por toda una gama.

-No, ngh estas jodidamente borracho ngh-Habló poniéndose bruscamente de pie a la vez que empuñaba fuertemente sus manos.

-Sí, lo estoy pero eso no me pone "confuso" -Acepté imitando la acción y haciendo comillas con los dedos junto a la última palabra- Tweekers ¿Sabes que se siente ser él que está esperando día tras día que cambies y notes lo que siento?- Confesé sin pensar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo reprimiéndome.

-¿Qu-qué?-Cuestionó reflejando confusión en su rostro.

-Fuiste y cambiaste todo por una jodida chica- Acusé con tono ácido- El único confundido aquí debería ser yo.

-Lo ngh siento- Se disculpó cabizbajo- ¿Craig?- Me nombró luego de un rato al no obtener respuesta.

-Por si aún no te ha quedado claro- Añadí seriamente mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes- Me gustas Tweek.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Holo! Aquí la primera parte de este two-shot salvaje xD Quise que Tweek fuera quien tuviera novia porque creo que tiene igual de posibilidades que Craig :c jaja y porque es bueno variar. Respecto a "ella" la verdad ninguna niña me tinco mucho para ser la afortunada novia del Tweek, así que hice un personaje x, sin descripción física ni nada, lo dejo a su imaginación ya que normalmente no me gusta agregar personajes de este tipo, no sé, me incomoda xD y sé que no soy la única x,D._

 _Este fic lo estoy haciendo en base a 4 palabras que me dio mermeladaa-con-tostadas (osea mi Craig salvaje –corazones por mil-) un día que quería escribir y no tenía inspiración x,DD y bueno ahí las fui mezclando. En este cap aparecen girasoles y vino e.e en el siguiente otras dos xD. La imagen de este fic es un regalo de su autoría que me gusta mucho mucho y va totalmente al caso (Lo amo mucho dsadas ;_;)._

 _En fin si les gustó dejen comentarios c: en el próximo se viene el Creek salvaje :E (¿?_

 _*Pd: Ale, por si mis súper bombones de San Valentín no fueron suficientes, te regalo/dedico este fic con tus cosas favoritas y creek salvaje 1313 –SUPERA ESTO- Espero no darte depresión jaja el siguiente si será muuuy feliz para ti (¿? Sigamos llenando de Creek el mundo x,D -corazón-_

 **RequeteMiau**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ _South Park no me pertece._

 _(Capítulo II)_

Desde la desastrosa y nada romántica confesión en la azotea del hotel, no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con el rubio, era evidente que me evitaba y con justa razón, no obstante a eso, no podía dejar de sentir como mi corazón era pisoteado por el chico, quien, tras las charla, solo se fue en silencio del lugar, dejándome totalmente solo con mis depresivas especulaciones.

Verlo cada día, desde la distancia; sonriendo, gritando, tiritando, siendo el mismo, sin poder ser parte de él, me hacía sentir sencillamente miserable. Su lejanía dolía más que nunca y solo podía conformarme con prófugas miradas, de parte de esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes, que no me pertenecían, lo cual, a mi corazón ya no le importaba, había asumido que no podría dejar de amarlo sin importa qué.

Todo siguió así hasta la última noche. Nos encontrábamos celebrando la última fiesta del paseo, esta vez en la playa, la cual estaba decorada con flores y luces de diferentes colores, música fuerte y un abundante coctel.

-Craig, amigo, ya deja eso-Pidió el hijo menor de los Marsh, quitándome de las manos la botella de vodka que me empeñaba en beber.

-Déjame Marsh-Exigí tercamente, apenas había tomado unos pocos tragos de la misma.

-No has hecho más que estar bebiendo en todo el paseo, amigo-Agregó sin disimular la preocupación en su rostro.

-Estoy jodido Marsh ¿no te das cuenta? Le confesé lo que sentía estando borracho y desde ese momento Tweek no ha querido pasar ni un solo segundo cerca de mí, es la última noche de este paseo de mierda y si logro que me dirija la mirada por más de 10 segundos sería un jodido milagro-Comenté sin pensar, de todas formas ya no importaba, además, el chico estaba informado, como muchos cercanos, de mi frustrada historia con el rubio.

-En serio Craig, no estas siendo tú mismo ¿dónde está el Craig Tucker que manda a la mierda todo?

-No puedo mandarlo a la mierda a él ¿no lo entiendes? Ponte en mi lugar-Contesté desviando mi mirada.

-Oh por favor, Craig, si te detuvieras a pensar aunque sea un poco en los demás y dejarás tu miseria de lado, te darías cuenta de la realidad-Habló rodando los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Cuestioné, era innegable que no estaba pensando como de costumbre.

-No todo a tu alrededor es tan perfecto como crees-Respondió de forma ambigua- ¿Te has preguntado donde está Tweek ahora mismo?

-Supongo que está con esa chica-Contesté de forma ácida.

-Dios-Dijo sujetando el puente de su nariz con su mano derecha- Es un poco irónico que te lo diga yo, pero no sigas bebiendo hoy ¿sí?, nos vemos, ya viene tu respuesta-Terminó de decir posando su mano sobre mi hombro antes de alejarse, sonriente, de mí.

-Que mierda-Comenté confundido.

-Craaaig-Escuché mi nombre desde el centro de la fiesta , donde dirigí mi atención, encontrándome con una molesta Bebe Stevens, quien caminaba velozmente hacia mí, arrastrando a mi castaño y bobo amigo a su lado.

-¿Y ahora qué?-Comenté para mí mismo.

-Craig ¿Supiste lo que pasó?-Se dirigió la rubia hacia mí, quien aún sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Clyde.

-No- Respondí secamente a la organizadora de la fiesta.

-Tweek terminó con su novia, ve con él y arréglalo- Ordenó indignada, mientras su pareja rogaba en silencio que no le hiciera caso. Abrí exageradamente los ojos ante la noticia.

-Oh-Musite al notar el sentido de las recientes palabras del pelinegro.

-Hey ¿me escuchas?-Llamó agitando su mano libre frente a mis ojos- no puede joder así el paseo de la pobre chica-Añadió la rubia irritada ante mi monótona respuesta.

-¿Esto es en serio?-Pregunté aún descolocado.

-¡Claro que sí!-Respondió la chica a la vez que Clyde asentía repetidas veces con la cabeza.

-No puede ser-Comenté sin disimular la pequeña sonrisa ladina que se formó en mi labios- ¿Clyde?

-No sé nada amigo-Respondió el castaño con lágrimas en sus ojos producto del fuerte agarre de la chica.

-Acht ¡Eres su mejor amigo, hazlo entrar en razón!-Sentencio Bebe antes de alejarse de mí, llevándose al castaño con ella, quien no dejaba de dedicarme una sonrisa nerviosa a la distancia. El chico estaba en un embrollo, no obstante, eso era lo que menos podía preocuparme en estos momentos. Me quedé de pie como un imbécil por varios minutos, observando a mí alrededor en silencio, con la esperanza de encontrar señales que ratificaran la información recién entregada y, para mi fortuna, así fue, efectivamente la chica en cuestión lloraba desconsolada al otro lado de la fiesta, rodeada por la mayoría de nuestras compañeras de clases, mientras el resto comentaba los sucesos.

Solo faltaba una persona en la dramática escena.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de una extensa y poco exitosa búsqueda, gracias a la guía y rápidos consejos de, mi infaltable amigo, Token Black, caminaba hacia la supuesta dirección donde encontraría al rubio, alejándome del ruido de la aburrida fiesta y de su exagerada iluminación artificial. Poco a poco fui envuelto por el agradable sonido del vaivén de las olas del mar y la tenue luz que proporcionaba la luna. Caminé por largos minutos, hasta visualizar a lo lejos al pequeño rubio sentando a la orilla de la playa, abrazando sus rodillas. Me quedé en silencio observándolo desde la distancia, a pesar de las palabras de Token, no estaba seguro de que hacer, ni siquiera que rol debía tomar, todo había sido tan extraño y tan rápido que mi seguridad estaba más lejos que nunca de mí. Finalmente decidí acércame lentamente a él, sin ningún plan de por medio.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunté luego de posarme a su lado, dirigiendo mi mirada al mar.

-Terminé ngh con ella-Confesó en un susurro sin mostrar sorpresa ante mi presencia.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté cuidadosamente- No tienes que contármelo si no quieres-Agregué ante su silencio. Me dolía que el chico ya no confiara en mí, a pesar de eso, no lo forzaría a nada.

-Dame ngh tiempo-Volvió a susurrar. Asentí en silencio antes de sentarme a su lado. Si se trataba de él estaba dispuesto a esperar eternamente de ser necesario.

-Las cosas son ngh muy extrañas-Habló luego de un rato, formando una pequeña sonrisa melancólica en su pálido rostro- Creo que ngh tal vez si terminemos siendo igual de ngh idiotas que nuestros padres.

-Es imposible alcanzar ese nivel de idiotez, Tweek-Refuté ante la exagerada suposición.

-Creo que ya lo hice-Negó abrazando con más fuerza sus rodillas.

-No tienes por qué atarte a algo que no deseas-Comenté aludiendo a la chica.

-Tampoco tenía derecho a ngh jugar con sus deseos-Agregó rápidamente, dando inicio a un incómodo silencio entre ambos. Sencillamente no entendía nada, pero el solo hecho de poder compartir mi tiempo a su lado, sea en la circunstancia que sea, aliviaba profundamente mis melancólicos estados.

-Lo ngh lamento-Se disculpó al rato.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Cuestioné sorprendido.

-Como he estado ngh actuando estos días-Explicó aún sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Si te refieres a "eso", olvídalo, fue mi culpa, no debería haberte molestado con eso, te gustan las chicas- Contesté intentando aliviar sus preocupaciones e intentando evadir mi realidad. No quería joderlo otra vez y alejarlo de mí, ya su sola amistad era más que suficiente para levantarme y mantenerme.

\- No es ngh eso no, te di ngh respuesta y yo…

-No importa-Interrumpí cortante reforzando mi idea.

-¡Claro que ngh sí!-Contradijo dirigiéndome, por fin, sus profundos ojos verdes, los cuales, esta vez, reflejaban algo totalmente nuevo para mí.

-¿Tweekers?-Lo nombré confundido.

-¡Soy ngh gay, imbécil!-Gritó a toda velocidad, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos apenas terminó- ¡Gah! Lo siento ngh olvida ngh eso.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté por reflejo.

-No es ngh nada, tengo que ngh volver, adiós-Se despidió rápidamente a la vez que se ponía de pie.

-Oye, no, ¡Tweekers!-Lo detuve sujetando su muñeca, ejerciendo presión para que volviera a tomar asiento en su lugar- Vamos a aclarar esto. No más secretos-Ordené seriamente. Ya no podía más con la incertidumbre que el rubio se encargaba de sembrar a diario en mí.

-No me ngh odies-Pidió como en los viejos tiempos cubriendo a la defensiva su rostro.

-¿Cómo mierda podría odiarte?-Cuestioné soltando una risita, rompiendo la tensión.

-No lo entiendes ngh.

-Hasta que me lo digas.

-Yo…la utilicé ngh Craig, simplemente no quería aceptar que ¡gah! Soy gay y cuando ella me ngh invito a salir creí que era el momento ideal para…-Confesó velozmente antes de ser interrumpido por mí. Solo con esas pocas palabras, explicaba tanto, lo que por meses no pude comprender, el porqué de la irrupción de esa chica en nuestra vida.

-¿Para probarte a ti mismo lo contrario?-Agregué por reflejo.

-No, para olvidarme de ti-Contestó desviando su mirada, causando un fuerte revuelo en mi interior, sentí como si todas las emociones de este tiempo se acoplaran y arremetieran fuertemente contra mi pecho.

-Tú…¿desde cuándo?-Indagué a los segundos, sin disimular la impresión que me causaba su confesión.

-Desde ngh años, he sido un ¡gah! Pésimo amigo ngh y ella no se merecía esto-Aclaró sin olvidar el, para mí ya poco relevante, tema de la chica.

-Y…¿Lo conseguiste?-Pregunté dudoso, volviendo a sentir que la presión me invadía ante la remota posibilidad de un doloroso rechazo directo. No podría soportar otra negativa.

-¿Tú que crees?-Cuestionó dedicándome una tímida mirada- No importa lo que haga Craig, no puedo-Añadió recordándome a mí mismo, borrando por fin la angustia que se acumulaba en mi interior.

-Carajo Tweek, estuve todo este tiempo peor que Marsh en su periodo emo, por tu jodido rechazo indirecto y lo vienes a confesar a estas alturas-Exploté sujetando fuertemente mi chullo. Demasiadas emociones en poco tiempo para un simple adolescente.

-¡Gah! ¡Tú tampoco fuiste capaz de ngh decírmelo antes!-Refutó frunciendo el ceño mientras empuñaba sus pálidas manos.

-¿Cómo se supone que supiera que me correspondáis si andabas por ahí haciéndote el lindo con ella?-Continué la tonta y poco romántica discusión.

-¡Gah! ¡Antes de ngh di suficientes señales!-Respondió molesto el rubio. Tweek odiaba las contradicciones.

-Carajo, ¡por poco me suicido!-Comenté riendo a la vez que me recostada sobre la suave y fría arena.

-Imbécil-Comentó imitando la acción.

-Creo que tienes razón, todo ha sido jodidamente extraño-Confesé sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a invadir mi cuerpo. Estaba tan cerca, por fin había llegado al punto que por tanto tiempo soñé.

-Todo es tu ngh culpa, Craig-Dijo bromeando a la vez que me quitaba mi fiel chullo azul.

-Solo tú puedes hacer eso-Aclaré ante la acción, guiándolo para que posara la prenda sobre su alborotado cabello- En serio que he estado llorando como una nena-Confesé mirando fijamente sus tímido rostro.

-Lo ngh sé-Admitió de la misma forma.

-Tu…¿Me dejaste sufrir todo este tiempo como si nada? Eres pura maldad-Continué intentando controlar mis nervios a través de tontas bromas.

-¡Gah! Solo estos últimos días, además yo también estaba mal ngh y tenía mucho que resolver-Contrarrestó el de ojos verdes- ¿y sabes qué?-Cuestionó acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué?-Pregunté desviando repetidas veces mi atención de sus ojos a sus finos labios.

-Eres un especialista en perder el tiempo, Tucker-Comentó antes de atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Dando el primero pasó que tanto soñé y por tanto tiempo tan lejano sentí, envolviéndome, nuevamente, en un sinfín de nuevas sensaciones. Me habías ganado, Tweekers.

Tal vez sufrir todos estos meses no fue tan malo, llegando a este punto, todo valió la pena.

-Te amo Craig-Susurró sobre mis labios apenas finalizó el dulce contacto.

 _Definitivamente._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Creo que tardé mucho más de lo esperado en subir la continuación de este fic pero bueno, ya saben, universidad salvaje ataca y blablablabla –me rompe el corazón- pero bueno aquí el final y tengo una idea pendiente para hacerle un pequeño extra c:_

 _Rememorando (¿? Este fic nació a base de 4 palabras que le pedí a mi Craig salvaje xD. Si quieren colaborar con la causa de tener más creek, style o bunny –si, me gustaría escribir algo de esa pareja- les dejo la opción de dejar 4 palabras más la pareja que prefieran y yo haré el intento de escribirles algo en base a eso –corazones por mil-_

 _Muchos saludos a todos c:_

 _Y mermeladas con tostadas salvajes aquí el final de este fic dedicado e.e tardé montones y le di mil vueltas, esperaba hacer algo mucho más completo pero ñe. Ojalá te guste e.e –corazón-_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
